


Deabriel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Dean doesn't mind being kidnapped, Dean has a big dick for a kid, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, Kid Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Panties, Sex, Sub Dean, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is really short. Sorry!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short. Sorry!!

Dean is 7 1/2 years old. He lives with his parents in their small apartment in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The only thing is that his parents are abusive. He's physically, mentally, and emotionally tired, but still he presses on, believing that he'll have a better life someday.

"Stupid cunt, you can't do anything right!", screamed his father, throwing a beer bottle at him. Dean ducked, and the bottle smashed against the wall. Shards of glass cut across his face and his back.

"Go to your room, you little freak. Hopefully you'll die while you are in there.".

Dean's room isn't exactly a room. There's a bed and a dresser and that's it. He sat down on his bed, crying, and opened the window that led to the fire escape. He kicked the cans and bottles away, until there weren't any more. He sat on the window will for a while. What he didn't realize was that someone was watching him and waiting for the perfect time.


End file.
